


Белоснежка

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дженсена есть маскарадный костюм.<br/>Беты Мэвис и Toffana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белоснежка

Кажется, этот день никогда не кончится. Хотя осталось всего ничего ─ снять последние пятна боевого грима. Но в трейлере душно, и Дженсен еле сдерживается, чтобы не оттолкнуть пухленькую девушку-гримера и не уйти прямо так, в рваной рубашке и с кровью на лице. А что? Всё равно дома есть душ...

В кармане завибрировал мобильник.  
\- Да. Привет, Джей, давно не виделись... а ты где? В аэропорт? А почему Джефф в гости не заехал? Торопится домой? Ааа... это, конечно, уважительная причина, но у меня и свои племянники есть, ты не зазнавайся так сразу-то. Что? Где "там"? Почему я не должен смотреть, что в свертке? Какой, блин, сюрприз, если ты уже сказал? Ну ладно-ладно... но я не обещаю... Про этот чертов маскарад мог бы и раньше предупредить, - обиженно буркнул Дженсен и отключил связь.

Гримерша фыркнула и жестом показала, что он свободен.

Дженсен вышел из гримерного трейлера и, стоя на верхней ступеньке, увидел Джареда, который быстро шел на стоянку, махая ему рукой. Дженсен рассеянно помахал в ответ и пожал плечами.

***

В гостиной на диване лежал аккуратный сверток из крафтовой бумаги. Дженсен сначала пошел в душ. После душа он двинулся на кухню, стараясь не смотреть на диван. Взял из холодильника пиво, сел на край дивана, включил телевизор, покосившись на сверток. Нахмурился. Отхлебнул пива.

С тех пор, как он съехался с Падалеки, попить пива в одиночестве ему удавалось редко. Но это вовсе не было проблемой - с Джаредом вместе можно было делать что угодно и как угодно, всё получалось хорошо, даже классно. Проблемы теперь начинались, когда Джареда рядом не было. Например, сейчас. Джареда нет, а свёрток есть. А Дженсен, вашу маму, был страшно любопытен. Это легко было скрывать в присутствии вечноскачущего и постоянноудивляющегося Падалеки, но когда заняться нечем...

 _Маскарад... черт бы побрал этих придурков. Наверняка Миша всё придумал, а Джей повёлся как маленький._ Дженсен вздохнул и отхлебнул еще пива. Потом скептически оглядел бутылку на просвет. Пива осталось мало, а это ведь последняя бутылка...

Надо позвонить Джареду, пусть по дороге еще пива купит. С этой мыслью Дженсен наклонился, чтобы подобрать с пола телефон, рука скользнула по свёртку, тот упал и слегка развернулся. Что-то масляно блеснуло.

 _Блядь, что это?_ Дженсен сразу забыл про телефон, он двумя пальцами левой руки вытаскивал что-то шуршащее, блестящее, переливающееся золотом; на самом деле это была не золотая, а ярко-желтая пышная юбка из тафты, просто в сгущающихся сумерках она казалась слишком яркой, слишком вызывающе-развратной...  
 _Это полный привет... Он что, такой костюм придумал мне? Ну ты попал, малыш Падалеки!_ Под юбкой оказался синий корсаж на шнуровке (синий! на шнуровке, блин!), с красными, как в диснеевском мультике, рукавами-фонариками. То, что лежало на самом дне, немного развеяло мрачное настроение Дженсена. Это были длинные, правда, очень длинные ярко-красные эластичные чулки. Такие носят школьницы. Или "школьницы", из секс-шопа.

_Ты точно попал, Падалеки. Я тебе такую сказочку устрою! Белоснежка на тропе войны, вот как она будет называться._

С этой злорадной мыслью Дженсен допил своё пиво и набрал падалекин номер.

\- Слышь, ты там как? Посадил Джеффа на самолёт? По дороге купи пива, ладно? Представь себе, кончилось... Чем я занимаюсь? Я тебе маскарадный костюм заказываю. Что, тоже купил уже? Ну мы еще посмотрим, какой тебе больше подойдёт. Чао.

Наконец-то Дженсен улыбается. Он предвкушает.

***

Джаред приехал с пивом и хорошим настроением. Он, похоже, совсем не расстроился, что Дженсен добрался до его сюрприза. Судя по всему, ему не терпелось нарядить Дженсена и полюбоваться костюмом.

\- Почему Белоснежка, Джей? Тебя Коллинз надоумил?

Джаред немного краснеет.

\- Ну... Миша предложил, а я подумал, что это будет клёво. Ну как прикол такой - ты Белоснежка, а я гном. Смешно же.

Дженсен нахмурился.

\- Ой, черт, Дженс, я не то хотел сказать. Это я буду смешной, а ты будешь красивый, тебе в платье будет здорово.

Дженсен еще сильнее нахмурился и уже открыл рот.

\- Ой, прости, я совсем не то опять сказал. Ну... как тебе объяснить? Ну давай померяем, а? Ты сам увидишь...

И такие паппи-айз строит, что устоять невозможно.

Дженсен опасливо взял корсаж и приложил к груди.

\- Ты уверен, что он на меня налезет?

\- Уверен. Я у Сью твой размер спросил.  
\- У какой Сью?  
\- У костюмерши. Она с тебя мерки снимала.  
\- Вот предательница!

Джаред подошел вплотную и взял у него из рук корсаж.

\- Вот тут сзади застёжки, в два ряда... можно застегнуть потуже... а можно посвободнее.

Он провёл широкими ладонями по бокам Дженсена от груди к спине, разглаживая жесткую ткань, так, что у Дженсена пошли мурашки. Отросшие пряди джаредовых волос щекотали ухо Дженсена.

\- Тааак... - приговаривал Джаред. - Теперь поправим рукавчики. Черт, Дженс, хорошо смотришься! Нигде не жмёт?

Дженсен начинает уже входить во вкус. Раз для достижения цели нужно играть в диву, то почему бы и нет? Он придирчиво подёргал за шнурки спереди, развязал и опять завязал бантик, пощупал складки на груди.

\- А почему нету накладных сисек? Ты мне что, бабские тряпки притащил?  
\- Эээ... ну почему сразу бабские?  
\- Потому что! Вот смотри, как тут некрасиво сидит!

Дженсен пошлёпал себя по груди и пошел из гостиной в свою спальню, где на стене висело большое зеркало. По дороге он избавился от джинсов, так что вид в зеркале его рассмешил. Жаль, что трусы не красные - можно было бы совсем без юбки обойтись. Ладно, работаем дальше.  
Джаред шел за ним по пятам. Он уже успел скинуть футболку и носки, но эту чертову юбку держал в руках крепко, с трогательной такой заботой.

\- Что там еще осталось? - подбоченясь и стараясь не прыскать от смеха, произнёс Дженсен.  
\- Держи. Юбка на резинке, так что точно налезет.  
\- Ты на что намекаешь? Что я толстый?  
\- Нет, ты не толстый... Ну, блин, я не знал, что тебе не понравится. Я старался. Правда, Дженс, я думал, тебе захочется приколоться вместе со мной.  
\- Я еще не сказал, что мне не нравится. И еще не отказывался прикольнуться. Но для этого мне нужно кое-что. Это кое-что такое красное, длинное и было в том свертке... Принесёшь?

Джаред радостно метнулся назад и через пару секунд уже стоял с чулками возле Дженсена.

\- Ложись на кровать, гномик. Белоснежка вышла на охоту.

***

Дженсен надел юбку и оглядел себя в зеркале. Она дурацки топорщилась, даже не прикрывая колени, отчего его кривоватые ноги выглядели уж совсем по-блядски. Представить себе такое зрелище где-нибудь на людях совершенно невозможно. Одна радость - Миша Коллинз умер бы на месте.

Падалеки развалился на кровати, заложив руки за голову.

\- Джееенс, а Джееенс... Офигенски выглядишь. Самая сексуальная Белоснежка в истории.  
\- Угу. - Дженсен опустился коленями на кровать и ткнул Падалеки в бок. - Подвинься и давай сюда руку.

Он примотал сначала одну руку слегка обалдевшего Джареда к спинке кровати отличными крепкими чулочками, потом, деловито перегнувшись и щекоча голый живот Джареда краем юбки, другую, и приподнялся, оглядывая растянувшееся перед ним тело.

\- Хороший гном. Годный. Будешь слушаться - пирожок испеку.  
\- Какой пирожок? - по виду Джареда было видно, что ему не совсем понятно, они играют или всё на полном серьёзе.  
\- А какой хочешь, такой и получишь. Можно заказать пирожки в той кондитерской, что на углу. Помнишь? Но только пирожки. Всё остальное я намерен проделать лично.

Голос Дженсена звучал глуховато и как-то отстранённо, с такими нотками, от которых внутри Джареда сначала что-то сжалось, а потом как будто лопнуло и потекло горячее, жаркое, как тесто, от груди вниз, к животу. Дженсен был не такой как обычно. А знал ли он, Джаред, какой Дженсен обычно? Большую часть времени Дженсен закрыт - приветлив, вежлив, деликатен со всеми на площадке, иногда ехиден, иногда строг. Он был как этот новый наладонник, что Джареду подарил на день рождения брат. Красивый, стильный, внешне простой, с интересными функциями, которых столько, что ему еще ни разу не удавалось изучить и использовать их все. Но что при этом внутри? Как работает? Загадка.  
Вот и сейчас. На какую кнопку он, Джаред, мать его, нажал, что Эклз стал таким? Но черт побери, ему это нравится.  
Поэтому когда Дженсен расстегнул пояс его джинсов и стал стаскивать их вниз, Джаред послушно приподнял бёдра. Он поёрзал на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее в ожидании продолжения сказки.

Да, у Джареда уже стоял. Нехило так стоял всего лишь на блестящую юбку и рукава-фонарики. Или, может быть, во всём виноваты эти колесатые обалденные ноги, теперь крепко обхватившие его с боков?

В это время Дженсен распускал шнуровку на груди.

\- Чешется, чтоб его! Швы жесткие и в подмышках жмёт.  
\- Да ты и правда принцесса Дженни, - хихикнул Джаред.  
\- Молчи, гномик, а то заколдую тебя, - фыркнул в ответ Дженсен.

Джаред молчит. Почему-то это получается лучше, когда скованы руки. Странно, правда? Молчит и смотрит туда, где гладкий шелк приподнимается домиком. Сквозь три слоя, из которых состоит юбка, не разглядеть, но что это может быть, если не член Дженсена? У него тоже стоит. Кажется, прикол удался.

\- Ну, давай, трахни меня. Только, может, лучше без юбки? Будем считать, что примерка прошла успешно.


End file.
